The present invention relates generally to a dialogue interruption control system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system controlling interruption of human conversations by a machine-generated speech output.
It is becoming an increasing annoyance when computer speech (i.e., speech dialogue) generated from, for example, navigation guidance applications or smartphone assistants such as Google Now™ or Siri™ interrupt a conversation of users.
Conventional techniques to limit interrupts consider activity by the user that is detectable by the system such as an incoming phone call or interrupting other computer speech.
That is, there is a technical problem in the conventional techniques in that the conventional techniques do not consider controlling computer speech output not to interrupt human conversations.